


Golden Rules!

by datalaur



Series: Deus ex Machina [6]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: ASCEM, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Goes AU during Generations, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datalaur/pseuds/datalaur
Summary: A soppy and occasionally dirty Data/Bruce Maddox story inspired by ASCEM's Golden Rule challenge.
Relationships: Data/Bruce Maddox
Series: Deus ex Machina [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595050
Kudos: 5





	Golden Rules!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star Trek. That which is not Paramount's is mine.

The sunlight's what wakes me up, I think. 

Vacation, I think sleepily, don't have to get up. Normally light in the room means _get up, lazy, you're late late late_. 

Mmm. Not today.

Sometime later I wake up again. It's not much later but the sun's fully up now, streaming through the slats in the big window to warm my exposed shoulder, but Data's even warmer. Feels even better, and I roll closer to press myself against his back. I can tell it's late enough that I won't be able to fall asleep again, but there's no rush. We don't have anything scheduled this morning. Except more sex, I hope.

I chuckle to myself as I slowly slide my good hand down under the sheet and get a grip on my half-hard cock. Hope's got nothing to do with it. When Data wakes up, I'm going to suck him till he spills in my mouth and then I'm going to climb right back on that incredible cock for another round. Maybe later I can get him to put me up against the wall again, like last night. We're going to be doing a lot of that energetic wallfucking from now on, if I have anything to say about it.

My thighs clench as I tug at my cock. If I'm careful not to move too much or too fast, I won't jar him out of his dream program. Mmm. That's actually kind of hot. I've never done anything to him while he's in dream mode. Maybe I should. Maybe I should just jerk off over those gorgeous firm asscheeks and wake him up with two come-slick fingers and my ready mouth.

On second thought, no. I'd better not wear myself out, not if I want to feel him crushing me between his chest and the wall, effortlessly pulling me up then letting gravity take effect, my own weight forcing me open, forcing me to take him deeper every second. 

Okay, that didn't help the situation. Besides, he made everything so good for me last night, I really owe him whatever he wants. However he wants it. But thinking about what he might want isn't a good idea just now, so reluctantly I let go of my wet cock. 

Uh… breakfast. That's a good thought. I am a little hungry.

Dinner last night was really good, but I could definitely do with something to eat. A nice big cup of coffee, too. Just the one; Data will like that. And fruit. Healthy stuff. I won't feel like walking much after he fucks me, but it's not far to the restaurant downstairs. Mid-morning, there won't be as many people to stare at the cripple and the android. I suppose it wasn't all that bad, the other day.

Still. I hate it when they stare. It would be better to order in some breakfast. Brunch, actually, by the time we get through with a shower; he'll probably let me suck him off, just like the other day. After, it'll be nice to get right back in bed. Perhaps I could lie out on the balcony and read a little. 

He'll want to go out, I know, and I wouldn't mind it if we do go for a little while. But the night'll be better; we're not so noticeable. I just hate everyone staring.

Just then Data shifts slightly, and I put my good arm around him. I kiss his shoulder. "Morning."

He rolls over to face me. "Good morning, Bruce. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." Between the wine and that workout, I think I only lost an hour or so to insomnia. 

A wide sunbeam's across his face, and it lights up his half-lidded eyes so they glow like nothing I've ever seen. My breath catches in my throat, and all I can think is of is the word gorgeous. 

The most gorgeous man on this whole planet is in bed with me. In the whole sector. No, quadrant. At least.

"What is wrong?" He comes up on his elbow, fully alert in an instant.

"No, shhh, stay," I say, patting at him with my good hand, and he relaxes back down on the pillow. "Nothing's wrong."

Except now the light's fully in those wonderful golden eyes, and he closes them against the glare.

"Wait," I say.

They pop open again, curiosity plain, and I say, "Let me see you. Here," and I tug his head to the side a bit, keeping my hand cupped around his chin. "Better?"

Eyebrows raised, Data nods. His eyes shine at me, bright and deep and full of curiosity and life. 

"Your eyes," I say, after a while. "They're beautiful in this light. Really beautiful. The most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." 

His lips quirk up and I dig an elbow into his side in retaliation. "Shut up. I mean it; your eyes really are the most incredible color. You can't really see it onstation. You list them as yellow in your personnel record, but they're not. They're golden. Like… like honey. Except clearer. And not sticky looking."

"Then perhaps lubricating fluid OG-214 is a more apt description."

"No, it isn't," I say, with another severe elbow dig, though I've no idea what OG-214 looks like. Anything greasy or oily is completely wrong. They're shiny, but not that way. I cast about in my head for a better description. 

Of course. My son's mineral collection; he had tray upon tray of replicated gems and minerals to supplement his own finds. I mentally sort through the ones I remember: citrine, gold beryl and chrysoberyl, the yellow agate and anglesite, yellow diamond, of course, and what were the ones Mihir used to pronounce with such delight once his front teeth came back in, started with an s… scheelite and Spanish sphalerite, that's it. 

None of them are right, even if the shade were a match. The shine of a gem's too hard, I decide, as I compare his eyes against the memories.

I catch his tolerant little half-smile. "What?"

"You also have lovely eyes."

"They're a completely mundane blue, and don't try to change the subject." 

I shift slightly for a better view, and settle myself more comfortably against Data's chest. His arms wrap loosely around me.

Then it comes to me. "Amber. Your eyes are amber."

"They have been described as such."

"By who?" Who's been looking that deep into his eyes, I'd like to know.

"Jenna D'Sora."

I snort. That utter fool. "She probably just meant the color. I'm talking about the texture. The depths." I smile at him. "The mysteries, the science, the promise of amber. And no, I don't mean in the sense of rare insect DNA. Well, yes, I do but not as such. " 

His smile gets a little wider, and then he lifts his head to steal a quick kiss. 

I give him a playful push back onto the sunny pillow. "Do you mind? Scientist working here, you know." 

"So you admit I am only a specimen for your study."

A teasing reply is on the tip of my tongue, but then that little smile of his gets me right in the heart. I just have to say it. "I love you, Data." It unexpectedly comes out choked with emotion.

"I know. I love you, as well."

"And by the way, yes, you are a prime specimen and I intend to study you my whole life," I say, trying to lighten it a bit. I throw in a leer. "In depth."

"Ah," says Data, folding me in against his side. He presses a kiss to my ear. "I thought you might."

This time it's a nibble, and I get that feeling in my chest, that incredible warm rush of happiness spreading all over my body. "God, I love you so much. I really mean it. Like, like… umm…." 

Well, if I say that I love him so much that my heart feels like it's going to burst out of my chest, I'm going to freak him out completely.

The only better thing that comes to mind is something my mother used to say to me when I was little. Stupid, soppy, but maybe it'll help get the point across since normal words just aren't enough. 

"I love you more than the sun and the moon," I whisper against his neck, because I do. 

"Darius IV has two lunar bodies."

I should laugh, but instead I lick along the strong line of his chin. "I mean, any of them. All of them. I love you more than all the suns and all the moons. And all the stars too."

He opens his mouth to object, and I kiss him quiet. "Hush. I know the suns and stars are the same thing. I meant… all the black holes and quasars and cosmic strings and quantum filaments, and, and asteroids and gaseous clouds and no, Data, I don't want you to give me an exhaustive list of objects in space. It doesn't matter. Whatever there is, I love you more than that." 

"And," I say, punctuating it with a kiss, "I have in fact determined that you do have the most beautiful eyes ever. Scientifically speaking."

Effortlessly, he pulls me fully on top on him, so that my legs slide between his. Hands on my hips grind me down against him and as the sheet slips away, I feel the sun all over my back. Data tangles a hand in my hair and this time it's clear he's going to be the one to determine when he's had enough kissing. 

I hope he never gets enough, because I won't. Nothing would make me happier than to stay here forever, wrapped tight in Data's strong arms, with the sunlight throwing hot stripes across our skin.


End file.
